Carbohydrates play a central role in various functions within living organisms, such as, in metabolism, as an energy source, as biological markers, for protection against the environment, as receptor substances and as antigenic determinants (for example blood group antigens). Carbohydrate structures are also important for the stability, activity, localization, immunogenicity, and degradation of glycoproteins; as receptors when bound to cell surfaces for pathogens, proteins, hormones, toxins and during cell-cell interactions; and oncogenesis.
Oligosaccharide derivatives, such as, deoxy-, phosphor sulphate-, derivatized amino or thio groups, are of high interest for pharmaceutical or diagnostic application of carbohydrates, to modify the metabolism of the substances and/or to increase the biological effect of the natural substance.
Lactose is a disaccharide found in the milk of animals and was initially known as milk sugar as it makes up about 2-8% of the solids in milk. It consists of a galactose subunit and a glucose subunit bonded through a β1-4 glycosidic linkage. Both sugar subunits are present in the pyranose form in lactose.
The present invention relates to a novel production process for non-animal based lactose by pure chemical synthesis. At present, there is no known source for animal free lactose product.